


Me And My Impala

by FanOfJustAboutEverything



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Slow Build, i am really bad at tagging, not a lot of relationship action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfJustAboutEverything/pseuds/FanOfJustAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a normal girl when a simple trip to the grocery store changes your life forever. Thrown into the world of super-heroes and super-villains, you realize who you truly are. And that is a scary thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story does not go along with the storyline for any of the tv shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

January 22, 2016

You are sitting in a cafe around noon having a coffee. You get a text from your friend inviting you to her birthday party. 

'Hey I was hoping you could come to my sleepover Saturday for my birthday. Make sure you bring a pillow, blanket, and a swimsuit. Oh and the people who are coming are Sidney, Deanna, Jack, Jared, and Scott. Hope you can come :)'  
 -Pepper  
Ok I’ll be there, you reply.

You put your phone in your pocket, grab your coffee and make your way home. You pass a few people you know and greet them as you usually do. You walk into your apartment building, check your mail and make your way to your apartment. As you were walking up the stairs you spot the cat that always hangs around the building. You stop to pet his white fur and he purrs against your hand. You let him go to wherever he was going and enter your apartment.  
You grab the TV remote off the coffee table and plop down on the couch, putting the mail on the table in the process. You turn on the TV and put it on the news. You like watching the news so you know what’s going on in the world around you. Besides, things happen in Central City every day. You are going through your mail when you hear a knock at your door. You put your mail down and walk over to the door, opening it. 

“Hey Tony!,” you say. 

“Hey y/n, need me to fix your fan?”

“Oh yeah it won’t spin and makes a noise whenever I try to turn it on.”

“Ah there is probably something wrong with the motor.” He says. He moves to get under the fan but he was too short. 

“Umm y/n, could you possible get me a footstool?”

“Yeah,” you said while laughing. 

You went into the kitchen to get the footstool but stopped. You thought for a minute and yelled at Tony. 

“Hey you want something to drink?”

“Uh can I have some coffee?”

“Ugh fine.” 

You gave him the footstool and went to make him some coffee. After the coffee finished you have it to him. 

“I’m gonna need some tweezers”, He said, taking the coffee from you. You silently went into your bathroom and got your tweezers from the drawer. You exited the bathroom and went back to give Tony the tweezers. 

You walked in the living room and gave him the tweezers. 

“Thanks”, he said. 

“Welcome”, you replied. 

“Damn it”

“What is it now”, you asked with pretend annoyance. 

“I need longer fingers”, he told you without looking up. 

“I’m gonna need you to do this”, he said. You sighed to your self, took the tweezers, and stepped up on the footstool. 

“Ok, well what do I do.”

“One of the wires came undone so you’re gonna have to put it back. It’s the white one.” 

You couldn’t see very well so you stood up on your tiptoes and tried to get a better look. That didn’t work very well so you stepped forward a little. What you didn’t realize is that the footstool started to wobble. You were wobbling and you slipped and fell over. Tony extended his arms and caught you before you could hit the ground. 

“Thanks”, you said a slight blush crawling up your neck. 

“No problem”, Tony replied with a small smile. You hopped out of his arms and brushed yourself off. 

“At least I got it fixed”, you said with a laugh. 

“Yeah and good thing I was here to catch you”, Tony replied with a smirk. You two stood in silence until you broke it. 

“Well I have a sleepover to get ready for. And thank you for helping me fix the fan.”

“No problem. I’ll go so you can get ready”, Tony said getting his tools and heading towards the door. 

“Oh and if it ever breaks again call me ok?”

“Ok. I will.” 

You went into your bedroom to get packed. You got a small duffel bag down from your closet and began to get a couple pairs of clothes. 

Hmm I wonder what I should bring, you thought. Should I wear blue or green tomorrow? Blue. Definitely. Ok now should I bring dark jeans or light jeans? Ooh light absolutely. 

You put those clothes and a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop to sleep in. You go into your bathroom and get your toiletries. You put those in your duffel.  
Ah I almost forgot my swimsuit, you thought. You went back into your closet and got your black bikini. You put that in your duffel as well, folded up a blanket, and grabbed your pillow off your bed. You put the blanket in the duffel and decided to just leave the pillow out. 

You checked the time and realized it was time for you to go to Pepper’s house for the sleepover. You grab your duffel and pillow and head out of your apartment locking the door behind you. You walk down the stairs and text Pepper telling her your on your way. 

You reach your car which is parked in a small parking lot behind the building. 

Your car was a 1967 Chevy Impala which you had gotten from your dad.  
You but the duffel and pillow next to you and roll out of the parking lot. You go out onto the street and make your way to Peppers house.


	2. Chapter 2

January 22, 2016

You arrive at Pepper’s house and get out taking your duffel and pillow with you. You walk up to her doorway and ring the doorbell. Almost as soon as you do Jared opens the door and scoops you into a big hug. You giggle and blush a little (you always had a thing for Jared).

“Y/n! Nice to see you again! Did you bring your swimsuit?,” He asked you walking into the living room which was covered with blankets. 

“Yes,” you replied. “Since when do I ever forget things?”

“Good point, anyway we are all in the living room on the floor about to play spin the bottle,” he said with a smirk. 

You laughed and made your way to the living room with Jared. You walked in and sat down with everyone else, Pepper on your right, Deanna next to her, then Jack, Jared, Sidney, and finally Scott on your left. 

“Ok,” Pepper said. “Since y/n just arrived she can go first.”

You rolled your eyes and spun the bottle. You watched it spin and spin until it stopped. You looked at who it stopped on and smiled. It was Jack. You leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. 

“Ok now Jack spin the bottle,” Pepper tells him, winking at Sidney. 

I always knew Sidney had a thing for Jack, you thought to yourself, smiling. 

Jack spins the bottle; and Sidney is biting her lip, hoping it will land on her. It seemed to spin forever and it finally landed on someone; Deanna. Sidney frowned but didn’t say anything. Jack gave her a friendly smile and kissed her forehead. Deanna smiled and blushed just the slightest bit. 

Now it was Deanna’s turn to spin. She spins it quickly and it landed on no one other than Scott. 

Everyone knew Scott and Deanna liked each other, but we’re just to shy to do admit it. 

He better kiss her, you thought. Or else I might just hit him. 

Scott leaned in and Deanna did the same. They were so close to each other’s faces, time seemed to slow. Finally Deanna had enough and firmly pressed her lips against his. They closed their eyes and say their for a moment. When they separated, they both looked at everyone and saw that everyone was smiling. 

“Finally!,” you exclaimed. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“Yes, yes we have,” Jared replied, a giant smile on his face. 

“We’ve also been waiting for someone else,” Deanna said in a singsong voice, turning and looking at you. 

“Shut up!,” you half-whispered, playfully shoving Deanna. 

“Anyway! Scott it’s your turn,” Sidney said, taking the attention off you.

Scott spins the bottle and it lands on Jared. They look at each other awkwardly and decide to hug instead. Everyone laughs and now Jared reaches out to spin bottle, glancing up at you for just a second before doing it. 

Now this really felt like an eternity. You hope with all your heart that it will land on you. As it slows to a stop you close your eyes, afraid to look. When it does finally stop you open your eyes and your hope dissipates. It landed on Pepper. 

Jared leans in to Pepper and gives we a soft peck on the cheek. 

“Ok! Now that everyone has gone, how about we get some sleep,” Jack suggested. 

“I agree. I’m exhausted,” Sidney agrees. 

“Me too,” says Scott. 

“Ditto,” Jared says, getting up to go to the bathroom. “I’m gonna go get my pajamas on. I’ll be right back.”

You decide to go get your pajamas and wait till Jared comes out of the bathroom. When he finally does you almost gasp. He is only wearing long pants. His chest is completely bare. 

Your cheeks heat up and you put your head down and quickly go to the bathroom. You change into your pants and tanktop and walk out of the bathroom. 

Everyone is making the makeshift beds on the floor. You decide to go and get your blanket and pillow and make your bed.  
Everyone is sleeping in a lopsided circle. Everyone is pretty close together since it gets a little chilly at night in New York. Pepper is next to you on your right, with 

Jared on your left. Next to Pepper is Jack and next to Jack is Sidney. Deanna is next to Sidney, and finally the circle ends with Scott next to Jared. 

Pepper turns a lamp on in the corner of the room so it’s not completely dark in the room. You get under your blanket and lay on your left side, facing Jared. He lays on his right side, facing you. 

“Goodnight everyone,” you say, closing your eyes. 

You fall asleep with the sound of Jared’s breathing next to you, and a smile on your face.


	3. Chapter 3

January 23, 2016

When you wake up in the morning, you immediately check your phone out of habit. 

5:15 your phone read. You groan and get up out of bed to go to the kitchen. You open the cabinet that has the cups in it and get a small cup. You go to the fridge and get some ice out of the freezer. You accidentally drop a couple on the floor and bend down to pick them up. 

When you bend back up Jared is right in front of you. You gasp loudly and drop your glass. 

"Oh my god," you say to Jared. "You scared me!"

"Yeah I can see that," he replies with a laugh, bending down to pick up the plastic cup and the ice. 

"Here let me help," you offer starting to bend down. 

"No I got it," Jared said. "Besides I was the one who scared you."

You smiled and go over to the sink to put the ice cubes you have in it. 

When Jared is done picking up all the ice cubes, he walks up behind you and puts them in the sink along with the cup. Then he leans down so he can whisper in your ear. 

"You know," he whispers, smirking, "I didn't get who I wanted to in spin the bottle."

Your heart seems to beat a mile a minute and you barely manage to whisper a two word reply. 

"Oh really?," you whispered back. 

"Yeah," he whispers, turning you around slowly. "I wanted it to be you."

You slowly look up at eyes. He is staring down at you, occasionally glancing at your lips. You subconsciously lick them and he smiles. You glance down at his lips then look back at his face. 

Then, because you couldn't stand the silence anymore, you close your eyes and abruptly pull his face down making his lips press firmly against yours. 

Jared lets out a small gasp and wraps his arms around you. He then lifts you up an you wrap your legs around his waist. He puts you on the counter and he grabs your face. 

You gasp parting your lips and Jared takes his chance. He pushes his tongue into your mouth and you do the same. He rubs his tongue on the top of your mouth and you shiver. 

You both part, gasping for air. You stared at each other for a few seconds before you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He hugs you back with his arms around your lower back. 

"I've been waiting to do that forever," you whisper, just loud enough so he can hear. 

"Me too," he replies, rubbing small circles in your back. 

"I'm tired," you say with a teasing whine. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Oh I guess," he says with fake annoyance. 

You let out a small laugh and Jared does too. He picks you up and walks back to the makeshift beds with you in his arms. 

He puts you down and moves his bed so it overlaps yours, making one big bed for the both of you. 

You lay down and he lays down behind you. He covers you both up and he scoots toward you so you are touching. He puts his arm around your waist and you both fall asleep just like that. 

You just hope you won't get made fun of too much when everyone else wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

January 23, 2016

When you finally do wake up in the morning, you hear faint clicks coming from somewhere above you. 

Your eyes flutter and open just the tiniest bit. 

"Shit she's awake," you hear someone say. 

Oh that must be Pepper, you think, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. 

"I can hear you guys," you say. There is a moment of silence before everyone starts laughing. The noise startles Jared awake and he immediately puts a protective arm over you. He then sees what is happening and confusion laces his features. 

"What exactly are all of you laughing at?," he asks, his brow furrowed. 

"Oh nothing just how adorable you two are," Jack says still laughing. 

"You guys are mean," Jared replies chuckling just a little. 

"I agree," you say, smiling at Jared. You can't help smiling and bursting out in laughter. The others join in and you all laugh and giggle until your sides hurt. 

"Do you have any pop tarts?," Scott asks as everyone calms down. 

"Um no but one of us can go to the store," Pepper suggests. 

"Ooh I wanna go," you say still smiling. 

"Ok. Y/n will go to the store and get some pop tarts. What flavors does everyone want?," Pepper asks the group, looking at each of them. 

"I would like some cinnamon," Deanna suggests. 

"Ooh get some blueberry too," Sidney states. 

"Don't forget the strawberry!," Jack and Scott say at the same time. 

"And some raspberry if you don't mind," Jared says squeezing your hand. 

"Ok," you say, making a list on your phone. "I'll go get dressed and I'll get going."

You untangle yourself from the blankets and head to the bathroom to change, grabbing your bag on the way. 

Pulling off your pants you look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair looks like a rat's nest, and your face is red from continually blushing. 

You get dressed quickly, brush your teeth and your hair, wash your face, and grab your purse. 

"Bye," you tell everyone. "I'll be back soon."

You get into your car and back out of the driveway. You then set off towards the grocery store. 

You pull up into the parking lot of the store and find a relatively close parking spot. You park your car and get out. A cold breeze hits you and you shiver. 

I should've brought a jacket, you think as you set off for the doors. 

When you enter the store you go and get a small cart. As you walk past the registers you smile at the person closest to you. 

You make your way to the pastries section and keep an eye out for the pop tarts. When you spot them you speed up and find the flavors you need. 

You pull out your phone to check the list when you hear commotion in the front of the store. 

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down," you hear a clerk say, his voice wavering. 

"I will not calm down!," a man says. 

"Sir please if you do not calm down I will call the authorities," the clerk says, his voice still shaking. 

"Ok that's it," you hear the man say. Then you hear the sound of a gun being cocked. 

You call 911. 

"Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?," a woman's voice rings out. 

"There is a man in the store with a gun. I don't know what store I'm at I'll leave you on the line so you can trace the call," you whisper into the phone. 

Should I help the clerk?

Yes.

You quietly put your phone on the floor and creep up the isle stealthily. You start to sneak up behind the man. The clerks eyes keep flicking back and forth between you and the man. 

"What are you looking at," he asks turning around. He sees you and swings the gun around so it's pointing at you. 

"Ah the woman is trying to be the hero," he says with a smirk. "Don't you know women can't do anything except cook and clean?"

"I don't talk to sexist assholes," you say with just the slightest bit of attitude. 

His smirk then fades and turns into a scowl. His finger moves to the trigger and he pulls it. 

Bang. The bullet goes through your belly and you fall to the ground. You put your hand to the wound and feel blood rushing out, staining the pristine white floor. 

Then at just the right moment, an arrow is shot from an unknown source and hits the gun out of the man's hand. 

He stars at his empty hand and at the gun with the arrow sticking out of it. Shock is plainly written all over his face. Then the cops run in shouting and putting the man in cuffs. He tries to break free of them but they are too strong. 

You feel arms lifting you up and putting you on a stretcher. Your vision is starting to go blurry when you feel a hand slap your face gently. 

"I need you to stay awake for me," a person says, rolling you into an ambulance. 

The last thing you see before your vision fades to black is Jared running towards you.


	5. Chapter 5

January 26, 2016

You slip in and out of consciousness. It's almost as if your dreaming. You see familiar faces; Nora, your mother, and Henry, your father. You see your brother, Barry. You see all of your friends; Scarlet and Jack, Scott and Deanna, Pepper and finally, Jared. 

It's almost as if you can hear his voice. 

"Please. Please y/n. Don't leave. I need you," his voice echoes in your head.

"Please. I love you. Please don't go. I can't live without you," his voice gets louder. 

You try to speak but only a breath comes out. You desperately want to tell him you love him back, but your voice doesnt seem to work.

You struggle against the chains that are holding you in unconsciousness. 

Then another voice joins Jared's. 

"Y/n if you can hear me, please wake up. I can't lose my little sister," the person says. You immediately recognize the voice as your brother, Barry. 

"You're her brother?," Jared asks Barry. 

"Yes. Why?," he replies

"Well it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Barry, Barry Allen."

Silence. 

You finally feel yourself waking up. Your eyes flutter open and the first thing you notice is the pain. The searing pain that occupies your left side. 

You reach over a put your hand on the wound, which you realize, is now covered in bandages. Jared notices your movement and reaches over and grabs your hand. 

"Hey," he says. "How are you doing?"

About this time Barry notices you're awake and sits on your other side, his hands resting on the bed. 

"I'm doing good," you say, your voice barely a whisper. 

"I'll go get the nurse," Barry says. He walks out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

"Are you ok?," Jared asks. His face is tear streaked and his eyes are red and puffy. He looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep. 

"Not really," you say. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"How is everyone else doing?"

"They are all at Pepper's house waiting for news."

"Well tell them I'm awake."

"Ok. I will," Jared softly squeezes your hand and pulls out his phone. He starts to dial Pepper's number and walks out of the room. Just about that time Barry walks back in with a nurse. 

"On a scale of 1-10 how much does it hurt?," the nurse asks. 

"About a 7 or 8," you reply. 

Barry moves the bedside table closer to you and puts the glass of water on it. You try to sit up but the nurse gently pushes you back down. 

"That's not a very good idea at the moment," she says. 

She hands you a remote and you move the bed up yourself. Barry hands you the glass of water and you take a small sip. The nurse puts some more pain killers in the IV bag. 

"Thank you," you tell the nurse as she walks out. 

"Oh wait," the nurse pokes her head back in. "The authorities want to talk to you."

"Ok," you reply. "Send them in."

Barry squeezes your hand as two men walk in. One is tall, dark skinned and has an eyepatch. He is wearing all black with a short trench coat that is also black. 

Weird, you thought to yourself. 

The other man was just barely shorter than the one with the eyepatch. He is wearing a dark blue suit with a blue and white tie. He also has a friendly smile unlike the taller man. 

"Hello," the shorter man says. "I am agent Phil Coulson and this is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD."

"SHIELD? What's SHIELD," Barry asks. 

"It is a secret organization that protects the world from threats," Director Fury says. His voice is deep and is full of authority. 

"Is it an acronym," you ask. 

"Yes," Agent Coulson says. 

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division," Director Fury states. 

"Ok and why are you here instead of the cops?," you ask. 

"Because you are a target for an organization called Hydra. They are the most evil, sinister, horrible organization you will ever meet," Agent Coulson says, a faraway look on his face. 

"Anyway we are going to need to move you to a secret location. You can bring your brother and your boyfriend if you like," Director Fury says, snapping Coulson out of his trance. 

You think for a while before answering. 

"Ok. I'll come with you. But can I call my friends first?"

"Yes, but just for a few minutes," Director Fury tells you. 

They walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Barry looks at you with concern on his face. 

"Will you be ok?," he asks you. 

"Yeah. Will you go get Jared and come back in please?"

"Ok I'll be right back."

Your phone is on the table next to you and you reach for it. You grab it and dial Pepper's number. She picks up after the first ring. 

"Oh my god y/n are you ok? Does it hurt? What is happening?," she asks several questions. 

"Pep calm down I'm okay. I'm fine. These men are going to take me somewhere safe for now. I'll explain in detail later ok?,"

"Ok. I'll tell everyone your okay."

"You do that. Oh and Pep?"

"Yes?"

"Delete those pictures," you say with a laugh. 

"Never," she says laughing. 

"Well," you say when you stop laughing. "I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

You hang up and Agent Coulson and Director Fury walk in. 

"All done?," Agent Coulson asks. 

"All done sir."

"Please. Call me Coulson."

"Ok. Coulson."

"We have a bed on the plane. Do you think you can walk?," Coulson asks. 

"Um let me try."

You slowly get up and you hold on to the IV pole for support. You stumble a little bit you manage to walk at a leisurely pace. 

You walk out of the hospital room with Coulson and Director Fury and see Jared and Barry sitting at a small table, playing chess. 

"It's time to go," Director Fury says. They both look over and spring up to help me. You walk in between Jared and Barry, occasionally leaning on either of them for support. 

You all walk out of the hospital towards a giant plane that is sitting in the parking lot. As you get closer a ramp lowers down and two people, a man and a woman, walk out. They walk over to you and introduce themselves. 

"Hi. I'm Fitz-" the man, Fitz, starts. 

"And I'm Simmons." The woman, Simmons finishes. 

"They are the doctors on the plane," Coulson says. "They will help you up there."

"Yes we will," Simmons says, smiling a friendly smile at you. 

They each grab one of your arms and help you up the ramp, where they walk you into what looks like a lab.

"Go ahead and put her upstairs on the couch instead of the metal bed," Coulson says as he walks in.

"Yes sir," Fitz replies and they start to help you up the stairs but you three wouldnt fit.

"Here," Jared volunteers. "I'll do it."

"Ok," Simmons says, handing you to him.

Jared then picks you up bridal style and carries you up the stairs where two more people, another man and woman, are playing go-fish. They both look up and the woman helps you down onto the couch.

"Thank you," you tell her.

"No problem," she responds. "The name's Skye."

"Well, Skye, its nice to meet you."

"And that's Grant, but you should probably call him Ward," Skye says, pointing at the man behind her. He waves and you wave back.

"He's not much of a talker," Skye says smiling.

"I talk," Ward says, rolling his eyes. 

"Ok now that she knows almost everyone lets all sit down," Director Fury orders. Everyone immediately sits down. Barry and Jared plop down next to you protectively.

"I'll go get May," Coulson says walking toward the front of the plane. He comes back with a short, but scary looking, woman with him.

This must be May, you think to yourself. 

Fitz and Simmons sit next to each other with Skye sitting next to Simmons. May, Ward, Director Fury, and Coulson all stand around the room.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to explain whats going on," Director Fury states. "Y/n here is a target for Hydra and we will be keeping her here until further notice. We have no idea why she is a target but we need to find out, and soon."

Everyone nods along with what he is saying. 

"May will you show her to a room please?," Director Fury asks May.

She nods at you and you slowly get up, grabbing your side you lean on your IV pole and make your way to where she was showing you. She showed you to a room and opened the door for you. You walk in and find the small bed and sit down.

"Will I ever see my friends again?," you ask May, whose face softens.

"I don't know at this point," she replies.

"I want Jared to stay with me, but he needs to go back to his family," you say, frowning.

"I understand."

"Can Barry stay?"

"I don't know. But I'll ask Fury," she tells you. "In the meantime, you get some rest."

"Yes ma'am,' you reply. You don't realize how tired you are until your head hits the pillow. You lay on your back and fall asleep within the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

January 26, 2016

You wake up to commotion a couple hours later. People are yelling and rushing around. You get up out of bed and open your door. 

"What's going on?," you ask Barry as he walks by. 

"Something is happening in Central City," he tells you. 

"Holy shit. That's where everyone is." 

"Yeah we will be landing soon."

"Ok I'll get dressed," you tell him, closing the door. 

You search for some clothes but don't have anything. 

Well, you think, I'll just have to wear this. 

You open the door back up and go to the bathroom. You put your hair in a ponytail and wash your face. 

I look terrible, you think with annoyance. 

You deal with it and go back to look for Barry. You pass Skye and smile at her. You start to go down the stairs when the plane lurches. You fall off the stairs and land on your bad side. You cry out and lay there.

You feel your stitches rip and blood start to seep through your clothes.

Ward appears behind you and lifts you up. He buckles you in a seat and you sit there, head laid back and clutching your side. 

"What is happening?," you hear Fitz yell from the lab. 

"Everyone buckle in! We are under attack," you hear May's voice come over the intercom. 

Fitz and Simmons put all the equipment in compartments and lock them. Then they come over and sit a couple spaces from you. 

Skye runs down the stairs and sits next to you. Barry and Coulson come down the stairs. 

"I have friends in Central City. I know a place where you can land the plane," Barry tells Coulson. 

"Call them. Tell them we are on our way. Also tell them your sister over there needs medical attention," Coulson replies. 

Barry looks over at you like he just noticed you. He runs over and sits next to you. 

"We are landing in five. Coulson get at the guns and take those sons of bitches out," May says over the intercom. 

Coulson runs into that lab and down a hallway. You turn to Barry and lay your head on his shoulder. The sound of gunfire makes you jump. Skye puts a hand on your arm almost as if to tell you it's going to be ok. 

"Are you ok?," Barry says in your ear. 

"No," you cough out. 

Barry takes out his phone and dials someone's number. A girl picks up and immediately Barry starts talking. 

"Caitlin I can't really explain right now but I need you to listen to me. It's a long story but I am with my sister on a plane and we are going to land in the parking lot ok?," he says into the phone. 

"Barry what is going on? Is that gunfire?," she almost yells. 

"Is that Barry? Is he ok?," a man's voice rings out from the phone. 

"We will be there soon. Just wait till we get there I will explain everything," Barry says and hangs up. 

"We are coming in for a rough landing," May says from the intercom. 

You feel a giant bump and you bounce in your seat. You wince and a tear falls down your face. 

May lands the plane and everyone unbuckles. Skye helps Barry unbuckle you and he picks you up. You cling to his shirt as he runs into the building. 

One second you were outside and now your inside. Papers fly off the desk that is in the center of the room and a girl jogs in along with a man. 

"Oh my god," the girl says. You recognize her voice as the girl on the phone. 

Barry said her name was Caitlin, you think. 

He puts you down on a bed. You lay there and breathe. 

"What happened to her?," the man asks. 

"It's a long story," Barry says. "There will be more people coming in here. They are good guys ok?," he tells them. 

"Ok. We will let them in," Caitlin says. 

A few minutes later everyone is in the room and you are sitting in a chair while Simmons and Caitlin tend to your wounds. You realize you broke your left arm and have a busted lip and a cut on your forehead. 

They still don't know about the bullet wound, you think. I don't want to be obvious and have them think I am needy.

You subtly grab your side when they walk away and The man that you don't know sees it. 

"Is your side hurt too?," he asks with concern. Barry looks at you when the man asks you that. 

"No I'm fi-fine," you stutter. 

"Y/n....," Barry says looking at you with worry in his eyes. 

"Fine. Yes my side hurts," you tell the man, giving him a kind smile. Everyone else who is from SHIELD is talking on the other side of the room. 

"Hi I'm Cisco," the man says as he walks over. 

"Nice to meet you Cisco I'm y/n," you reply. 

"Fitz do you think you can help Cisco with my side?," you ask him. 

"Oh, yeah," he says nervously. "Could you pull your shirt up please?"

You lift up your shirt. The bandage covering your left side is a dark red. 

"Yeah we should have replaced this long ago," he says, frowning. 

"What exactly happened?," Cisco asks, staring at your side. 

"Oh I went to the grocery store a couple days ago and a robber came in. I tried to stop him but ended up getting shot in the process," you replied wincing as Fitz started to take off the bandage. 

"Wow um ok. I have a feeling there is a story to tell about this whole situation," Cisco says. 

"Yes a very long one," May says stepping over. 

After Fitz took off the bandage the cool air stung the wound. You suck in a small breath and wince. He begins to clean it and you grab Barry's hand. You squeeze his hand hard but he doesn't flinch. 

"Hey what's this," Skye asks, pointing to a red suit on a mannequin. 

"That, is a very long story," Caitlin says slowly. 

"Well we have time," Ward says, a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

Caitlin looks at both Cisco and Barry in turn. 

"Go ahead and tell them. It's not like their the cops," Barry says waving his other hand. 

"Ok. Well about four months ago the particle accelerator that STAR labs was working on, exploded. The explosion affected some people in the city, including Barry. Some of them, like Clyde and Mark Mardon, are criminals. One of the good metahumans, the Flash, stops them. And the Flash," she pauses for a moment, "is Barry."

There is a stunned silence. You stand up and face your brother. 

"Why didn't you tell me?," you ask him. 

"To keep you safe," he says. "I want to protect you from all the villains in this city. I didn't tell you so they couldn't harm you."

"Ok," you say. You want to say more but you don't want to cause an issue. 

"We got intercepted a call from a citizen to the cops saying there is someone on the loose. Do you know who that is?," May says, crossing her arms. 

"Yes it is Captain Cold. He somehow escaped the cops when he tried to rob a bank yesterday. He robbed another bank earlier. We currently don't know about his whereabouts," Cisco tells May. 

"Captain Cold?," Ward asks, confusion lacing his features. 

"We come up with names for all of the bad people we face so we can remember them better," Caitlin says. 

"Ok. Well we need to find him and apprehend him before he causes more trouble," Coulson says. "Miss Snow is it ok is Skye uses your computer?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine," she replies. 

Skye makes her way over to the computers and sits down. She immediately starts rapidly typing. 

"This will take a while," Skye says, not looking up from the screen. "You guys might as well sit back and relax."

"So all we do now is wait?," Simmons asks no one in particular. 

"Yes. Now we wait," Coulson replies, sitting down in a nearby chair.


	7. Chapter 7

"I found something," Skye says, almost 45 minutes later. 

"What is it?," Coulson asks her. 

"There is a bank robbery in progress on 38th and Park avenue," says Skye, not looking up from the screen. 

Barry uses his speed to get his suit on and he speeds off. Caitlin and Cisco move to get in their normal positions to help Barry.

Skye gets up and moves over to sit by you. 

"How are you doing?," she asks, nudging you with her shoulder. 

"I don't know," you say. "I feel like my life has taken a turn for the worst. I just want it all to be over."

You find yourself staring at the floor with your hands in your lap. Memories run through your head; the first time you and Pepper met, the day you met Jared for the first time; the moment you realized you love him, and the night he realized he loves you back. 

Just remembering that was only four days ago brings tears to your eyes. 

"My life," you pause. "Is over. I-I can't go back. What am I supposed to do now?"

You look up into Skye's eyes. She looks back at with you with sympathy. 

"I know the feeling. I only recently joined SHIELD. I was just a rebel hacker before SHIELD took me in. It's a very long story but you'll find out eventually," she tells you, putting her hand on your arm. 

"Barry what's happening?," you hear Cisco ask into the comms. 

"He got away. Again," Barry replied, annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Don't worry Barry, you'll get him next time," Caitlin says. 

"Yeah. Ok. I'll be there in a few."

"Ok see you soon."

Caitlin shut off the comms and sat back in her seat. 

"May I ask why Barry has such trouble taking down Captain Cold?," Coulson asks looking at Cisco and Caitlin. 

"Well," Cisco starts. "He has this gun. It's called the cold gun. I know because I invented it and-"

"Hold on," Ward says. "You invented it?"

"Yeah. Cold's name is actually Leonard Snart and he is a master thief. However when he is armed with the cold gun, he just gets better."

"The cold gun has a bad effect on Barry," Caitlin says. "The first time we came across him, Barry almost died."

"What the cold gun does," Cisco continues again, "is it shoots almost liquid ice. It freezes on contact with almost any surface and is extremely cold."

"Yeah that doesn't sound very fun," Skye says, her hand still on your arm. 

Just after she finishes, Barry runs in in his suit. He pulls his mask off and sits down. 

"I will never get used to that," Simmons says. 

"Ok so," May says, "How are we going to deal with Snart?"

"I have an idea," you say. 

Everyone turns and looks at you. You feel a wave of anxiety ripple through you and you regret your decision to speak up. However you say what you going to anyway. 

"Since Snart doesn't know of any of you," you say, gesturing at Coulson and his team, "why don't one or two of you sneak into his hideout and capture him?"

"You know what," Ward says, looking at you with interest, "that is actually a great idea. We could use our icers and shoot him from a distance."

"What is an icer?," Caitlin asks. 

"It is a gun that uses capsules-", Simmons starts. 

"Of dendrotoxin to knock the person out when hit with one," Fitz finishes. 

"Ok back to the plan. We will stealthily infiltrate Snart's hideout and ice him," Coulson says. "What will we do with him afterwards?"

"We should turn him in to the cops," Cisco replies. 

"I agree," Barry states. "That gun has caused me enough pain."

"Great. May and Ward will sneak in since they are expertly trained-" Coulson starts but is interrupted by Cisco. 

"Oh yeah," he says, smirking, "prove it."

May turns to you and winks so Cisco can see it. 

"Don't hurt him too bad," Coulson tells May, talking low enough so Cisco can't hear. 

"Ok. Come here," May says. 

Cisco walks over and stands in front of May. 

"Okay, now try to hit me," she demands. 

Cisco stands still for a moment and then throws a right hook at May. May grabs his wrist, twists, and flips him onto his back. Caitlin, Barry, and you all jump at the same time. Caitlin lets out a gasp. 

Cisco lays on the ground staring up at the ceiling. 

"That. Was. Awesome!," he says, giving a thumbs up. "Do it again."

Skye laughs out loud and covers her mouth with the hand that was on your arm. 

"Now that May has proven she is awesome," Skye says going to help Cisco up, "we should get prepared."

"Right. I should warn you, the cold gun is a very dangerous weapon. You will need to be really quiet," Caitlin says. 

"Ok point taken. May and Ward make sure you don't make a sound. Skye if he has security cameras, I need you to disable them. Cisco and Caitlin, I need you to walk May and Ward through the op," Coulson says, reverting into leader mode. 

"Barry do you have any friends in the police department?," Coulson asks him. 

"He actually is a forensics scientist there," you tell Coulson. 

"Ok. Does anyone there know you're the flash?"

"Yes," Barry says. 

"Tell them and say we will bring Snart in soon."

"Ok. I'll get on that," Barry then walks off calling someone on his phone. 

"Is there anything you want me to do?," you ask Coulson. 

"Right now you need to rest. Based off experience, I know you need it," he replies. 

You sigh and decide to follow Barry. You find him in the hallway. 

"Are you going to see Joe?," you ask him. 

"Yeah actually," he replies. 

You smile and loop your arm through his. 

"Mind if I tag along?," you say smiling widely. 

"No. Not at all."


	8. Chapter 8

"I haven't been to the station in a long time," you say as you and Barry drive up to the station in his car. 

"Eh it's pretty much the same. Except there are some new people," Barry says as you both get out of the car. "Joe will be happy to see you after all this time."

"I've lost track of how long it's been," you say, shaking your head. 

"Let's see how old are you now?"

"I am currently 24," you say while smiling. 

"Ah so it's been 5 years since you moved out when you were 19," he says, holding the door open for you. 

"Long time," you say. You look around the station and smile. 

It's exactly how I remember it, you think to yourself. 

"Barry glad you're here," a tall blond man says as he walks up to you and Barry. "And who is this?," he asks giving you a flirtatious smile. 

"This is my sister, y/n," Barry says, giving the man the look that says 'touch her and you die'. You can't help but smile at that. 

"Oh well, y/n, nice to meet you. I'm Eddie Thawne," he says, extending his hand. 

"Nice to meet you Eddie," you reply, shaking his hand. 

"Well I'll talk to you later Barry," Eddie says as he walks off. 

"Let's go up to the lab," Barry tells you. 

"Oh yeah I forgot about your nerd spot," you say, poking him in the side. 

"Hey it's not a 'nerd spot' it's a scientific research room."

"Whatever nerd."

You laugh as you both start up the stairs. When you reach the lab you head for the nearest seat and sit down. 

Joe is sitting at at table when you walk in. He looks up and his eyes immediately light up. 

"Y/n?," he asks, looking at you with surprise. 

"Joe," you say, smiling and walking over to him. 

You embrace and stand like that for a few seconds. 

"I'm so happy to see you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I know if you're here, something happened," he says, a worried look on his face. 

You look down at the floor 

"Uh oh. I know that look. What happened?," he says resting his hands on your arms. 

"Do you remember the girl who got shot at the grocery store?," you say, looking up. 

"Yeah..."

"Well," you pause and sigh. You lift up your shirt to show Joe the bandage. 

"That was you?," he asks, worried. 

"Yeah", you say, looking down again. You nervously wring your hands, think Joe is going to yell at you.

"Y/n..." he says, pulling your chin up to look at him. "Are you ok?"

You look up in surprise.

"I thought you would be mad," you say, surprised. 

"No, no. I'm just happy you're alright," Joe says, pulling you into a hug. 

"Anyway," Barry says, getting back on why they are here. "I wanted to let you know that you should prepare to hold Leonard Snart somewhere."

"You're gonna catch Snart?," Joe asks, surprised. 

"Well. We have some help," you say, smirking. 

"Is Oliver back in town?," Joe asks. 

"No. You should come meet them," Barry says clearly excited. 

"Ok. Let me grab my stuff and we'll go," Joe responds, grabbing his jacket. 

"Oh um can we stop at Pepper's house?," you ask. 

"Why?," Barry and Joe ask at the same time. 

"So I can get my car," you say. 

They both look at you with poker faces. 

"What?," you ask, smiling. 

"You want to go to Pepper's house. For your car?," Barry asks, his lips twitching up in a smile. 

"Of course. Why not?," you ask playfully hitting him. 

"Okay whatever lets just get going," Joe demands, lightly pushing you and Barry along. 

You walk down the stairs and out the building, talking to Joe and Barry the whole time. You get in the backseat of the car and Barryrides shotgun. 

You drive away from the station and start making your way to Pepper's house. You stop at an intersection. The light turns green and you start out into the intersection. 

A black van rams into the side of Barry's car and skids sideways. Your head hits the window. Hard. 

Your vision goes blurry and you feel dizzy. You struggle to pick your head up. You open your eyes slowly. You see Joe unconscious in the driver seat, and Barry unconscious as well. 

Two men with weird looking guns, rush out of the van that hit you. They open your car door, unbuckle you, tie your hands together, and carry you over to the van. 

As they are laying you on the floor of the van, they press a cloth over your mouth. Whatever is on it makes you really sleepy. 

You are too weak to fight the burly man in the car, so you give up and let sleep overtake you.


	9. Chapter 9

You wake up to darkness. 

The first thing you notice it that it is freezing cold. 

You realize you have a bag over your head and you have a terrible headache. You try and put your hands up to your head, but you discover that they are tied to what feels like the arms of a chair. 

You try and move your legs but they are also tied as well. You struggle in your chair. 

"Oh good you're awake," a man says. 

You still and try to listen, but the man doesn't speak again. 

"Where am I?," you whisper, your throat sore from not getting water. 

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the man says again. You could feel his presence moving closer. 

He slowly removes the bag from over your head. You scan your surroundings and find you are in a warehouse of some sort. The man who took you moves in front of you. 

You look up into his face, only to find the face of Lenard Snart staring back at you. 

"I know you," you say, squinting your eyes from the bright light. "You're Captain Cold."

"So you know me," he says, getting close to your face. "And how would you have found out about me? The Flash maybe?"

You remain silent. 

"So, a quiet girl. That will be a trouble."

He takes out a normal gun and points it at you. 

"Tell me. Do you know the Flash?," he asks stepping closer again. 

"I would rather die than tell you anything," you say, spitting in his face. 

He wipes your spit off his face angrily punches you three times. 

You feel blood running down your head from a cut above your eyebrow. 

"I said tell me who the Flash is!"

"No." You say, staring defiantly into his eyes. 

"Very well then. We will have to use different methods," he says, face turning passive. 

He moves the gun to your leg and shoots you there. Your screams echo throughout the warehouse that your in. You just hope Barry will find you soon. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile in Star Labs....

"I told you. The van smashed right into the side of my car. Both Joe and I blacked out," Barry says. Caitlin is tending to a cut on his cheekbone. 

"Did you see anyone at all before you blacked out?," May asks, worry etched on her face. 

Barry thought for a moment. 

"Not really. Right before I blacked out I saw something." 

"What did you see?," Ward asks, crossing his arms. 

Barry looks up with sudden realization. 

"It was Snart. He took her," Barry says, standing up. 

"What? How do you know?," Coulson asks, clearly confused. 

"He always wears this jacket. It's kind of his thing," Barry says. 

"Are you sure?," May asks, relaxing a little. 

"Yes. I'm sure," Barry replies. 

"Ok. See if you can find a way to find a possible location on Snart," Coulson says, slipping into boss mode. "I need Skye and Cisco to hack the city cameras and find the place Snart was last seen. Also, now that I think about it, doesn't Harrison Wells own this lab?"

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin look at each other awkwardly. 

"Technically yes. But he is," she pauses, "Gone. I guess. It's really a long story that we will have to tell some other time. I'm going to go to the hospital to see how Joe is doing."

"Ok. Barry, I want you to catch May and Ward up on the whole story. All of it. Ok?," Coulson tells Barry, giving him a stern look. 

"Yes sir," Barry says. May and Ward pull chairs over and sit in front of Barry. 

Barry proceeds to tell them everything. Starting from when his mother passed away. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in the warehouse...

Your throat is hoarse from screaming. The pain in your leg is unbearable. 

"Now. Are we ready to talk?," Snart asks, sitting on a nearby stool. 

"I don't know who the Flash is," you whisper, barely able to talk. 

Snart gets up and walks behind you. You're scared he's gonna go get another weapon to torture you with, but he comes back with a glass of water. 

You look at him in surprise. He smirks at you. 

"What, I'm not completely cold," he says, tipping the water up to your mouth. You gulp down as much as you can. 

He brings the cup away from your mouth and sets it on a nearby table. 

"I'm going to ask again. Who is the Flash?," he asks, not very kindly. 

"I don't know," you say, the water wetting your throat. 

"I know you do. Now, the people who contacted me said you are important to them, so I can't hurt you too much. However, a few bruises won't hurt," he says, smirking again. 

He brings out a small knife and makes a deep cut into your thigh. You scream and thrash in the chair that you're tied to. 

Snart just laughs. 

He's enjoying this, you think angrily. 

"I will..never..tell..you..anything," you say, taking deep breaths. 

Snart scowls and hits you across the face. 

"You're brave. Foolish, but brave. I like that," he says making another cut on your thigh. 

You don't scream as much this time but you do start crying. Tears rolling down your face, you look into Snart's ice cold eyes. 

"I won't tell you anything," you say firmly, giving Snart your most evil glare. 

"Fine. But I do know someone that will make you tell me what I need to know," he tells you. Snart snaps his fingers and a tall man with long brown hair comes out of a dark corner of the room you're in. 

The man has a black expression on his face, and his eyes look empty. He is wearing what looks like full tactical gear. 

You stare in confusion at his left arm. It seems to be made of metal. 

While you were staring at him, Snart moved over to talk to him. 

"Get her to tell me who the Flash is," he tells the man. 

The man moves in front of you and pulls out a long knife. He steps closer and makes a deep cut in your upper arm. 

You scream and shake violently. 

He makes more cuts all the way up your arms and thighs. Somehow, he never hits major veins or arteries. 

You've had enough. 

"Fine! I'll tell you who the Flash is," you say.  
You gasp for breath after screaming for so long. 

Snart walks back in the room, a triumphant look on his face. 

"Good job," he tells the man. The man gives you one final look before disappearing back into the shadows. 

Snart pulls up a stool and sits down. He smirks and leans towards you. 

"Who is the Flash?," he asks you one final time. 

"Barry Allen," you say, sighing in defeat. 

He leans back, satisfied. 

You sit silently. You feel so guilty for giving up like that. Your legs and arms are covered in blood. Where Snart shot you is throbbing. 

"You can take her now," Smart says into the darkness. 

The man comes back out of the shadows and slowly undoes your bonds. You're surprised how gentle he is. 

After he finishes with your bonds, he picks you up in his arms and takes you outside. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at Star Labs...

"I've got her," Cisco says, jumping up. "A man is carrying her out of a warehouse by the docks. 

May and Ward jump up. Barry speeds into his suit and out of the building. 

"Go get Coulson," May tells Ward. Ward goes to get him. Coulson walks quickly into the room and looks at the computers. 

Skye is laying her head on one of the desks and is sleeping. May goes and gently wakes her up. 

Barry is speeding to the docks as fast as he can. When he gets there he sees the man with you in his arms. He speeds over to him and takes you. 

You are conscious when Barry takes you. You and him are speeding towards Star labs. You both make it safely back and Barry tries to set you on your feet. 

You collapse because you are so weak. You hit the ground and cry out. May and Coulson notice the situation and help you up. May sees all the blood and curses. You pass out from blood loss. 

"Shit. Ward go get Fitz and Simmons. She's lost a lot of blood," May orders. She and Coulson carry you over to the bed and lay you down.

Fitz and Simmons run in. Simmons takes one look at you and starts ordering everyone to get stuff she needs. 

"Cisco, I need bandages and tape. Ward, I need a bucket of warm water and several washcloths. Caitlin, I need needle and thread for stitches. Fitz, I need scissors," she tells everyone. 

Everyone runs to get everything. Barry is sitting in a chair just staring at you. His eyes tear up and he starts crying. Coulson walks over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

Fitz comes back first with the scissors. 

"Skye, I need you to cut her clothes off. Leave her undergarments," Simmons orders Skye without looking up from you. 

Skye jumps up and rushes over. She is careful not to cut your skin with the scissors. 

Ward comes in with the bucket of water and the washcloths. Simmons grabs a washcloth and stars cleaning up the blood. Cisco runs in with bandages and tape and sets them on a table near Simmons. 

Caitlin comes in last with the thread and needle. She sets those next to the bandages and tape. 

Simmons and Skye clean up all your cuts. Simmons notices the bullet wound and immediately orders Cisco to get a pair of pliers. Cisco runs out of the room and gets a pair of pliers. 

"Fitz. I need you to sew up her wounds," Simmons orders, pulling the bullet out of your leg. 

Fits gets to work on the cuts. He starts with your thighs and works his way up to your arms. He bandages all of your cuts on your arms. He examines your face and puts a butterfly bandage where Snart punched you. 

After they are all done tending to your wounds, Fitz and Simmons put you in a nightgown. 

You wake up a couple hours later. You have a splitting headache and your legs and arms hurt like hell. 

"Ugh," you groan. May walks up to you. 

"How are you feeling?," she asks, a surprisingly motherly tone in her voice. 

"Everything hurts," you say, voice rough. 

May hands you a water bottle. 

"I'll have Caitlin get you some Advil," she tells you. "Coulson has a couple questions for you and your brother has been running for hours."

"Is he ok," you ask, suddenly worried about Barry. 

"He thinks it's his fault that you got kidnapped."

"Of course he does. And how is Joe doing?"

"He's better. He broke his arm but he'll be fine," she says. 

"Can he come here?," you ask. 

"I'll see what I can do."

May walks out of the room in search for Caitlin and Coulson. 

Caitlin Coke in first with a bottle of Advil in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

"Here you go. Go ahead and take two," she tells you handing you both items. 

"Yes ma'am," you say smiling at her.

She smiles back at you. 

"Barry never told me he has a sister," she says. 

"Yeah he doesn't like talking about his personal life," you say staring off into space. "He won't even tell me about mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she says. 

"It's ok. I never really knew her. I was only an infant when she was murdered."

"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better," Caitlin says awkwardly. She leaves and Coulson walks in. 

"How are you feeling?," he asks you, a small smile on his face. 

"I've been better." You say trying to sit up. 

"Oh here let me get that," Coulson says. He uses the remote to raise up your back. 

"Thank you," you tell him. 

"Anyway I have one question for you," Coulson says, his expression turning serious. "Who tortured you?"

"It was a man. He had long brown hair, a black expression. His eyes were empty."

"Any distinctive features?"

"Yeah. He had a metal arm," you tell him. 

Coulson's expression turns panicky and he calls May through his comms. 

"May get in here."

May enters the room with a worried expression lacing her features. 

"What's wrong?," she asks. 

"We found the ghost," Coulson tells May without looking away from you. "Call Romanoff."


	10. Chapter 10

May stands with stunned silence. 

"Call Natasha," Coulson orders again, this time firmer. 

"Yes sir," May says. She stepped out into the hallway and dials what must be this woman Natasha's number. 

"Are you sure it was him?," he asks you, worried. 

"Yes. I'm sure," you reply. 

May returns a few minutes later. Joe is also with her. 

"She's on her way," May tells Coulson, going to stand beside him. 

"Y/n," Joe says sadly, walking towards you. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," you say, giving him a warm smile. 

May and Coulson leave. Barry comes in just as they are walking out. 

"Y/n your awake I'm so sorry this is-" you interrupt him before he can finish. 

"This is not your fault," you tell him, grabbing his hand. "I should have seen it coming. I knew I was a target for Hydra and I shouldn't have gone out in public without protection."

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who did this to you," Joe says angrily, looking at your arms. 

You look down at your arms sadly. 

"I'll never be able to wear short sleeves again," you say, eyes filling up with tears. "It looks like I harmed myself."

Joe grabs your other hand. 

"It'll be ok," Joe says sincerely. "I promise."

"I need some sleep," you tell both of them. 

"Ok. Whatever you need," Barry says squeezing your hand. 

They walk out of the room and leave you alone. You lay back down and think about what has happened the last few days. You feel tears fill your eyes and run down your cheeks. 

"I just want it all to be over," you say to yourself before falling asleep. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two hours later...

May and Coulson wake you up. There is a redhead standing in the corner. 

"Hello," you say, a little scared. 

"Hi," the woman, Natasha says. "You saw him?"

You nod slowly. 

"What did he do to you?," she asks you. 

You look at Coulson. He gets the message. He raises up your bed so your sitting up. Your arms are under the covers so you pull your arms out. 

She takes one look at your bandaged arms and looks at the ground. 

"That's not all," you say sadly. You look at May who uncovers you completely. You lift up the nightgown to show her your legs. 

"I am so sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this," she says, walking towards you. 

"Why exactly am I involved? Not being mean, just asking," you cautiously ask her. 

"I don't know," she tells you, shaking her head. "What I do know, is that there is something special about you."

"Special?," Coulson asks. 

"I don't know," she tells him. She shakes her head again

You look down at your arms and legs. 

I'm sure they have scabbed by now, you think. You slowly pull off the bandages. It stings a little but you bear through it. 

You see the scabs from all the cuts and your eyes well up with tears. You feel hot tears slide down your face and you wipe at your face with your hands. You look back up at Natasha and try to smile. 

"We will find him," you say. 

Natasha just looks down. 

"I think we'll leave you alone to rest," May says, looking at both Coulson and Natasha in turn. They walk out and leave you alone. 

You look down at your legs again. You look at the bandage that is covering your bullet wound on your shin. You poke at the skin around it. There is a sharp pain and you wince. 

You know what, you think. Screw this. 

You put your legs over the side of the bed. You gently slide off onto the floor, putting your weight on the bed. You take a couple steps and test out your leg. 

It hurts when you walk on your left leg, so you go to the medical closet. You find a pair of crutches and smile. You pull them out of the closet and adjust them to your size. 

Yo use the crutches to get out of the little room that your in and go into the main lab. 

Caitlin is sitting at the desk, staring at the computer screen. She looks up at you as you come out of the room. You stumble and one of the crutches falls. 

"Woah what are you doing?," she says, jumping up. She jogs over to you and holds you up. 

"I'm tired of being cooped up in that bed," you tell her. She pulls up a chair and you sit down. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed," she tells you sternly. "Your bullet wound isn't healed yet."

You look down at your leg. 

"I just want to see my friends," you tell her, putting your puppy dog look on. 

"Fine. I'll get Barry and tell him to take you to your friends," she says, sighing. 

As soon as she turns around, you pump your fist in the air. 

"Hold on," you tell Caitlin. "I might want to get some actual clothes."

She lets out a small giggle when she realizes that your still in the nightgown. 

Caitlin leaves the room and you sit in the chair, thinking. 

What if they don't want to be friends anymore, you question yourself. 

"Hey," Skye says, scaring you. 

"Hey," you reply. 

"You doing ok?," she asks, pulling up a chair and sitting down. 

"Not really," you say, defeated. "Look at me," you say, gesturing at your arms and legs. "I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly," Skye tells you. "Just because someone hurt you, doesn't mean you can't heal."

"That was really poetic," you say, letting out a small laugh. 

She smiles and looks at you sympathetically. She pulls you into a hug and you both sit there, for what feels like forever. You both let go of each other and just sit there. 

"I have an idea," Skye suddenly says. "You said you want to learn to defend yourself right?"

"Well, yeah," you reply, shrugging your shoulders. 

"You should talk to Coulson about joining SHIELD," she tells you excitedly. 

"I should?," you ask, confused. 

"Yeah," she tells you, standing up. "You would get a supervising officer and they would train you in combat!"

"Sounds," you pause, "hard." 

"Well it's hard at first but you learn a lot from it."

"Ok, well I'll talk to Coulson after I go see my friends. Wanna come?"

"I can't. Coulson wants me to try and find the man who took you."

"Ah well have fun," you tell her. She leaves and says hello to Caitlin as she walks in with clothes. 

"Here are some of your clothes from your apartment," she says, walking up to you. 

You take the clothes and smile at her. 

"Thank you so much," you tell her. 

"No problem," she says waving her hand. 

You take the clothes and grab one of your crutches. You slowly make your way over to a bathroom to change. 

You look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is a mess, you have dark circles under your eyes, and your face is pale. 

You look down at yourself. You reach down and poke at your scabs. The scabs all over your arms and legs are still tender. 

Good thing she brought me shorts, you think. 

You change into your clothes carefully and leave the bathroom. You get your other crutch as Barry walks in the room. 

"Where do you think your going," he asks you worriedly. 

"It's not where I'm going, it's where your going to take me," you reply, smirking. 

"And where would that be?"

"Pepper's house and Iron Heights."

Barry looks at you in surprise. 

"Iron Heights?"

"Yep. It's about time I see dad."

"Well," he pauses. "I guess we better get going. Where to first?"

"Pepper's house," you say as you pull your phone out of your pocket. You text Pepper. 

'Get everyone together. I'm on my way.'


	11. Author note

Hey my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating a lot recently. I have a lot of stress forming right now. I'm moving in a few months, I have end of year exams, I'm very sorry. However, I will get a chapter out to you guys as soon as possible! :)


	12. Chapter 12

'Get everyone together. I'm on my way.'

You send the text and look up at your brother. 

"Ok. I'm ready to go now," you tell him. You go over to the hospital bed you have spent the last few days in. You pick up purse off the floor and hang it on your crutches. 

You follow Barry out of S.T.A.R. Labs and into his car. You slide into the passenger seat and he puts your crutches in the back seat. 

He starts his car and you turn on the radio. "All about that bass" by Meghan Trainer starts playing and Barry looks at you weirdly. 

"What?," you ask, smiling. 

"You like Meghan Trainer?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. No. Just curious," he says as he starts driving to Pepper's house. 

"Well let's get going. I'm pretty sure Deanna would love to meet you," you tell him, smirking. 

"Oh she would?," he replies, smiling. 

"Yep. She'll probably ask you out."

"She will?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll have to get to know her then," he says, laughing. 

"Turn left here," you tell him, pointing. 

"Yes ma'am," he says. 

He turns left and pulls into Pepper's driveway. 

Jared is sitting on the steps. It looks like he has been waiting for you to get here. 

As soon as Barry turns off the car, you open the door and get your crutches. Jared runs down to you and pulls you into a hug. You drop the crutches and hug him back. 

After you both separate, Barry picks up the crutches. He and Jared help you up the stairs to Pepper's house. 

Jared opens the door. You go into the living room and all five faces turn to you. 

"Y/n!," they all exclaim at once. 

They all pull you in a group hug. All of you stand there for several minutes before they let you go. 

"Sit down," Jack says kindly. You sit on the couch between Barry and Pepper. Jared sits on the floor in front of you.

When everyone finally settled down, they all notice the scabs on your arms and legs, and the bandage on your shin. 

They all just stare in silence. 

Your about to start speaking when Barry stops you. He gives you a look that says, let me. 

"I'll explain," he starts."You all know that y/n was in an accident at the store."

They all nod. 

"Well. A lot has happened since then. Have any of you heard of SHIELD?"

Pepper's eyes widen. 

You look at Pepper. 

"Pepper? You have," you say, surprised. 

"Yes. Tony and I are having an issue with some evil people. You know the terrorist attacks across the US?"

You nod. 

"Well the person behind it is the Mandarin. Who apparently works for one of Tony's business rivals, Aldrich Killian." 

"So why is Tony Stark, one of the richest people ever, living in the apartment next to mine?," you ask. 

"Because SHIELD told us to lay low. But knowing Tony, that's not gonna last long," she said, sighing. 

"Wait. The Tony Stark lives in the apartment next to you?," Scott asks. 

"Yeah. Why?," you ask him, confused. 

"And you didn't tell us why?," he asks. 

"It never came up."

"Anyway," Barry continues. "Y/n is apparently a target for a secret evil organization called Hydra. That's why she has all the injuries she has now."

"Also," you interrupt, "I'm thinking about joining SHIELD so I can learn to protect myself and stop this threat. So I wanted to let you guys know that I might not be seen for a while."

Silence. 

"I'm worried," Jared tells you. 

"I know. But I will be safe. I swear," you tell him. 

Sidney speaks up. 

"What about us?," she asks. 

"Since I will not be here, you will also be safe. And I will try to visit a lot," you say, smiling. 

"I think it's a good idea," Jack says to everyone. "I mean, you'll learn to defend yourself and keep the world safe by helping these people."

"I agree," Scott says. 

"Me too," Pepper agrees. 

"Ditto," Deanna says. 

"I agree also," Sidney agrees. 

The only person left was Jared. He sat and stared at the floor, deep in thought. 

"I don't like it," he says finally. "I mean, it would be good for you, but I still don't like it. Whatever you want to do, do it. Follow your heart."

You smile at him. You get up and limp over to where he is sitting. You fall down into his lap and hug him. He kisses your forehead and hugs you to his chest. 

"Thank you," you say, your eyes watering. 

"You know I'd do anything for you," he says, squeezing you tighter in his arms. 

"Awwwwww," everyone says in unison. 

"Oh shut up," you say, separating from Jared. "I don't want to, but I have to go. In going to see my dad."

"Well, I hope you have fun," Pepper tells you. 

"I'll try. I just hope dad doesn't get all mad when he sees me like this," you say with a small laugh. 

No one says anything, they just stare at the floor. 

"I got to get going," you say, climbing off Jared's lap. 

Barry stands up and gets your crutches. You take them from you and grab your phone. 

"Thank you for getting together for me," you say back to them. 

"Really? You know you're always welcome in my house," Pepper laughs. 

You look down at the floor and smile. 

"I have to go now but I will be back," you tell everyone. They all wave and Barry leads you out to his car. 

"I'm gonna miss them," you say, tearing up. 

"I know. But you will make new friends," Barry reassures you. "It's like that one Girl Scout song."

You look at him confused. 

"Make new friends," he sings. Your smile and groan. "But keep the old-"

You join in. 

"One is silver and the other gold. A circle is round, it has no end. I will always want to be your friend."

You and Barry laugh as you get into his car. 

"I remember that," you say, thinking back to old memories. 

"We should get going. Dad will want to see you," Barry tells you. 

He pulls out of Pepper's driveway and starts the trip to Iron Heights.


End file.
